Through the Orchard
by monsterousmaiden646
Summary: Love is just like a plant, it grows over time. Moriko is a plain old farmer with a distaste for technology. Akemi owns a fruit and vegetable store and a dark past. When they each meet mysterious men their lives change drastically. For better or for worse?


**Kyo-kun: Ohayo everyone! Welcome to our new story!**

**Lily: Yeah! It's a Death Note fan fiction! Oh! And it's also a collaboration project between three accounts!**

**Kyo-kun: Wait! Who's the third?**

**Lily: I already told you. She's like my shinigami in some ways. Now on the theme of Death Note here. Have you ever wanted a real one?**

**Kyo-kun: HELL YEAH I DO! I COULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME! I ALSO WANT A SHINIGAMI AS A PET! THEN I'D BE MORE AWESOME!**

**Lily: You already are totally awesome. I've always wanted a death note just so I could kill the people I hated without anyone finding out how! Shinigami's are sooooo awesome!**

**Kyo-kun: I wouldn't have one to kill people. Well, not mostly. I would just have it for the awesome feeling of one!**

**Tora: We need to get to the story already. We, unfortunately, don't own Death Note, just the OCs. Oh! And by the way I'm (just in case you haven't noticed) the third author and the 'Shinigami'. I would have a Death Note to accomplish world domination *Laughs quietly but evilly*.**

**Lily: ...Yeah. Just a little creepy. Well anyways, o-**

**Kyo-kun: ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Moriko<strong>

"It's hot today." I sighed, staring at the blue sky. I studied the clouds, swirling patterns of cotton white wisps. Sweat trickled down my cheeks in rivers, and my arms ached with strain. It had been a _long_ day. But, thinking about it, I shouldn't be surprised at the heat pulsing through my body. Farming was a tiring job after all, but nevertheless I still love it for three reasons.

Number one: Taking care of plants has relaxed me since I was little, when my parents got divorced.

Number two: It's my hobby, my obsession, and my life.

"Hayashi-san! My father wants to talk to you for a minute!"

And number three: The owner's totally hot son: Shun Kano!

He has a great personality, a great body and he's totally my type! The way his well toned muscles ripple, the way his dark brown hair blows in the wind, his kind, brown eyes. I love all of him. Especially that cheeky smile, with added dimples too I might add. He's just like an orchid, gentle and delicate.

_Perfect._

I shook my head, aware of the drool threatening to dribble down my chin. Shun had said something about his dad, the boss probably wanted to see me. I need to start listening to what comes out of Shuns lips, instead of just staring at them. I glanced regretfully at the leek seeds below me. Looks like they'd have to wait, sorry little fellows.

I stood up, a little disappointed at being called by my last name again, and started walking over to the cottage. Well… I say cottage, but in actual fact I don't know what it is. The structure was of sturdy grey stone and wood, a blend of modern culture and traditional Japanese style. There was a front door imbedded in stone at the front of the house, but towards the back, paper and wooden sliding doors dominated the walls. When I asked the boss about its unique style, he simply told me it had always been like that, ever since he was little. I didn't mind. I loved it, and its quaint little quirks. In a way, it had become a second home to me.

I stepped over the threshold into the house, and noticed the TV depicting another news report. I stopped, my nose wrinkling in disgust. I really hate this electrical stuff. I mean, it's killing the planet! Slowly I'll admit, but it's still destroying it! That's right. I hate electronics and technology. I'm, as you would call it, an 'Eco freak'. And proud to be. This planet it our _home _for crying out loud_, _so why destroy it? Seems stupid when you think about it properly.

"Moriko." Someone greeted me.

I turned around, to come face to face with my boss. He was an aged man, with greying raven hair and kind brown eyes. He was small in stature, but sturdy. His frame was the solid kind only years of long, hard work can attain, and his skin had been tanned dark in the sun. The thing I loved most about Seiji though, was his hands. They were worn and rough, worked tirelessly for years on end. They were the hands of a true farmer, a true gardener. Warm and probing, able to give life to small, vulnerable seeds. I'd love to have hands like that, even if they are a bit dehydrated.

"You should go to school more, Moriko." Seiji said, concerned wrinkles creasing his forehead.

"I prefer working here, if I went to school I wouldn't see you as much now would I?" I replied, pulling my lips into the sweetest smile I could muster.

He sighed. "Your education is worth more than working as a plain, old gardener on a farm for the rest of your life." He stated, looking completely serious.

"But I _want _to be a plain, old gardener." I retorted, curling my lips into a genuine, honest smile. He didn't look too impressed. He sighed again, though it was more like a sigh of defeat this time. I knew the signs, we had been waging this battle long enough after all. He was going to give up trying to convince me soon.

"Fine," Just as I had predicted. "But it's getting late. You should get home soon. You're the only one left here, everyone else has gone home."

"But I have to finish..." I started, but stopped when Seiji stared sternly at me. He was determined to win this one.

"Okay, I'll go home." I sighed reluctantly, turning to leave the room.

"Oh and one more thing Moriko." Seiji called.

I looked over my shoulder at his crinkly face.

"We have a new worker starting tomorrow, he's new to farming so keep an eye on him for me. A city boy I'm told." He said.

I digested that with a groan. "Not another one, they can never do anything right for at least two weeks." I complained.

Seiji raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in disapproval. "Just look after him."

I laughed, nodding my head. "Yes, yes, I'll baby-sit. Night boss."

"Goodnight Moriko."

I exited the room and went to the locker rooms. I didn't have much stuff, just a change of clothes and a material shoulder bag. I plodded down the hallway, my head full of jumbled thoughts. Then I bumped into something solid.

Shun.

As soon as I realised who it was, I went straight into apologetic fan girl mode.

"I'm so sorry Sempai! I wasn't watching where I was going, I mean I was, I just didn't realise you were there. Oh but, no, um," I bowed. "I'm really sorry!" I apologised. He tilted his head, a sweet smile curling his lips. Talk about dreamy, I was in the danger zone of drooling again.

"It's alright Hayashi-san." Shun replied, and then started to walk up the stairs to his room.

"I'm going to study, get home safely." He stated cheerfully, escaping my line of sight.

He was always sweet to me, another reason why I liked him so much. A groan escaped my lips as I stared at the locker room door, I really didn't want to leave yet. But if the boss said I should, then I didn't really have a choice, dreamy son or not.

I twisted the handle, entered the room, and unlocked my locker. I stepped out of my work overalls, and slipped my own clothes over my head. I flicked a quick look in the mirror on my locker door, and pulled a face at my hair. The cropped, raven strands were sticking up in rebellious angles. Just my luck, that'd take forever to sort out in the morning.

I exited the room, and used the back door for a quick escape. The fresh, clean air filled my lungs as I walked down the path, swinging my bag in the air. I passed the rice fields and vegetable patches, stretching for miles in every direction. It gave me some self-satisfaction to know I had contributed to the growth of those seeds, and that the newly grown vegetables would feed a family or two. These were the things I lived for.

Eventually I left the farm behind, and caught the bus into the city. I live in the Kanto region of Tokyo, which is a little annoying since the farm is an hour and a half away from the city. But tonight the journey was rather quick. After viewing a stream of spontaneous flashes of light within the darkness, I was at my stop.

I took the long route home for some unknown reason, which took me through one of the main streets in the region. There were huge TV screens everywhere, illuminating the tall, Lego like skyscrapers around me. It made me wonder why I lived in a city like this, with so much pollution. Maybe I should try convincing dad to move again.

The walkways were overcrowded and loud, giving me no other option but to squeeze and elbow my way past everyone. It didn't faze me though, I'm used to fighting my way through a throng of people. Living in the city might be more dangerous, but it toughened you up.

I was making good progress, almost tasting home, when someone barged into me. I shot forwards, tripping over my own feet. My hands shot out of their own accord, clutching at the nearest passably.

"Watch it short ass!" the man who had pushed me hissed.

My eyebrow twitched. Did he… no, no, I must have misheard. Surely he wasn't talking to _me_. He was fat, and stood over me with a nasty smile. I glared up at him.

"What's the matter, lost mummy in the crowd?" he sneered.

My fists curled, my blood boiled, my teeth gnashed. "Are you talking to me?" I asked, sweetly.

He snorted. "Are ya deaf? Course I was talking to you shorty!"

That did it. I pulled back my leg with a tight smile, and then swung it into his shin. Hard. A look of pain creased his face, and triumph coursed through my veins. Until he straightened, glaring down at me with murderous intent. That's when my victory was cut short. And so, being the courageous girl I am. I ran, calling back over my shoulder with a laugh,

"Nobody calls me short, jack-ass!"

It wasn't my most lady like of moments, but then again who gives a damn?

I heard his outraged shouts behind me, but of course being short has its advantages too. I can slip through a crowd easier than a fat man, and boy was that guy fat. Oh well, taught him a lesson didn't I? No one calls me short.

My height is a touchy subject for me, always has been. I stand (aged sixteen) at four foot, nine inches. I am a dwarf, simply put. Or very nearly a dwarf. Many a boy who had mentioned it at school had ended up with a black eye or two, so I'd be careful what you do with that information. I snapped my attention back to the crowd around me, determination gritting my teeth.

Finally I squished my way through the large crowd and stood at the crossing to wait for the little green man. It lit up, and I speedily crossed to the island in the middle of the road, and waited for the cars to halt yet again. I stared up at the sky, patiently waiting. As I studied the darkening blue void above me, I saw a tiny black dot zip across my vision. But it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. I decided it was just my imagination, and continued to stare at the clouds, which in my head somehow turned into flowers.

Someone shoved me roughly, and I looked back down to see the cars had stopped once again. I power-walked to the other side, and then slowly made my way to my apartment. A thought popped into my head as I opened the foyer's glass door, blooming like a bud. Boss had said there'd be a new worker tomorrow, I wonder what he'll be like?

The spoiled, rich city kid, scared of getting his shoes dirty?

The hard working but useless guy, stuck with all of the pointless jobs?

Or maybe… just maybe, he'd be capable. It'd sure make my life easier if he were. But that was wishful thinking wasn't it?

I chuckled to myself, reaching for the keys in my bag. Thoughts of tomorrow could wait, right now I just want a long bath and some sleep. I wonder if dad's in yet. Well, only one way to find out. I pushed the elevator button, and then slipped into the metal box. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

_The human whose name is written in this note shall… die?_

I snorted, finding the elaborate joke entertaining. I put the notebook back on the ground and left, chuckling over the obscurity of it all.

It's pretty lame, not to mention twisted. It's really not that different from one of those chain letters you get. The human whose name is written in this note shall die, come on. It wasn't even believable.

I mean a notebook that can kill people? Yeah right.

It couldn't be true… could it?

I looked back over my shoulder, a small smirk curving my lips. What harm could it do, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Akemi<strong>

_Chop, chop, chop._

"Save me some oranges she says."

_Chop, chop, chop._

"They're my favourite she says."

_Chop, chop, chop._

"I'll pick them up tomorrow at noon, sure thing Rin-san."

_Chop, chop, chop._

"And then she doesn't even turn up! I could have made a sale on those today, but ooooh no, I have to be nice and save them for her. And then she ditches me!"

_Chop, chop, CRACK. _

I dropped the knife abruptly, glaring at the chopping board. When I get my claws into that girl I'll murder her with my own hands, and then stuff the oranges down her skinny neck. She'd done this one time too many, and I was at my limit.

"Mewl."

I looked over at Yuki, my snow white cat, and smiled softly. She leapt up onto the kitchen side, inspecting the mass destruction of pepper and onion before me. I may have gone a little overboard on the chopping. With a sigh I ran my hand through her cotton soft fur, staring blankly at the wall.

"Ah Yuki, besides from drawing I swear you're the only thing that keeps me sane." I told her.

She looked up at me with jewel blue eyes, as though she understood exactly what I meant. She probably did, I swear she's not an ordinary cat. I snapped back to reality, and picked Yuki up gently.

"Down you go girl, vegetable stir-fry and fur don't mix I'm afraid."

She meowed in protest at being handled, but padded happily enough out of the room. I smiled to myself at her antics, and then returned my attention back to the cook book. It was simple enough, just cut up fresh vegetables and stir in with some noodles. I wouldn't bother with the sauce, too much salt and not enough natural ingredients. You could get all the flavour you needed from the vegetables, so the sauce wasn't really necessary.

I reached up overhead and opened a cupboard, revealing a mass of pots and pans. I dug my hand in, randomly pulling one out. It turned out to be a wok, must be my lucky day. Only it wasn't, and reality had to remind me of that didn't it?

The phone rang, bleeping like a newborn chick hungry for food. I suppressed a moan, and then made my way over to its sleek black holder, still carrying the wok. I summoned every ounce of patience I possessed, and put the phone to my ear.

"Akemi's vegetable patch, how may I help you?" I said, cheerily.

Hey if I wanted customers I had to make an effort.

"Oh Akemi-chan dear, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it today. I hope you found another home for those little oranges." Rin said.

I looked at my table, and atop it was a box of reserved oranges. My fingers twitched.

"Of course Rin-san, it was no trouble, really." I ground out.

"Oh that's good to hear, I had thought since you don't get _many _customers you'd have trouble selling them." Rin sniffed.

My mood darkened with an audibly _crack. _"How kind of you." I said, stiffly.

"Yes well you know how I am, I like to make sure everyone's alright, it's my nature you see. Anyway I was wondering if you could save me another box tomorrow. I couldn't come today because my Akihiro got us invited to a _large _formal gathering. I should be free tomorrow though."

I began drumming my finger irritably against the counter. "Of course I'll reserve a box for you Rin-san, how many would you like this time?"

"Only fifteen this time dear, the last time I ordered thirty some of them were bad. Ta now." The line went dead.

I stood perfectly still, gripping the wok. Then, taking a deep breath.

_SLAM!_

I brought the wok down onto the counter with as much fury as I could muster. "That stuck up, ego inflated… pumpkin shaped, BAKA!" I yelled.

Yuki poked her head around the corner curiously, looking at me with scolding eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, that woman is enough to make a nun scream." I hissed.

Then, feeling another wave of temper on its way, I dropped the wok. I then began looking franticly around for my sketchpad. It was my only source of comfort, the only thing that could prevent me flipping out. But for some reason it was nowhere to be found. I overturned the couch, looked through the bookshelves, even opened the fridge, but still no pad.

"Where the Hell is…" I stopped.

Yuki was sat beside it on the counter, looking arguably smug. "It wasn't there before." I huffed, snatching it up.

Yuki just mewled.

I raised an eyebrow, and then dismissed her with a flick of my wrist. I flopped onto a wooden chair, putting my sketch pad on the table. My kitchen table was a lot of things; my office, my eating spot, my coffee break area, and now, my art studio. There were two things on the table, a vase of flowers, and a CD player. I focused on the latter, slipping my favourite CD into the holder. Moonlight by Yiruma.

This music was something else. It wasn't something described properly in mere words, it had to be felt, to be experienced, for you to truly understand it. For me it was something to latch onto, to keep me grounded. It was my little bit of peace, capable of pulling me back from anywhere. And right now it did a good job of erasing the Baka Rin. A smile curved my lips as Yiruma painted something magical, using not words or fancy computer programmed instruments. Instead he used music. Simple, pure music and emotion.

Almost unconsciously I took a pencil from my pocket and began stroking the blank page. I didn't think, didn't plan. I just let the music flow through me onto the page, becoming something special. To me at least.

"Mewl."

I stopped, glancing at Yuki. Was it me, or was she smiling? "Hey Yuks, what's up?" I asked, softly.

She mewled again, and then jumped off the table. She plodded over the door separating the shop from my house, swishing her cotton soft tail in the air. She then scratched at the door, meowing loudly. It was then I heard it, under the layer of music, the customer bell. I whirled around to look at the clock.

Damn!

My lunch break had ended ages ago. Oh crap, crap, crap! I clicked the music off, feeling a twinge of regret, and then shot to the door. I yanked it open, grabbed my apron, and then shot to the counter. By the time I reached it, my best customer friendly smile was secured tightly in place.

"Welcome to Akemi's vegetable patch, how may I help you today?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound cheery.

The customer before me was a regular, though he usually came with his mum to carry the shopping bags. Today however he was on his own, inspecting my selection of 'deliciously red apples'. He wore his school uniform proudly, and carried a satchel in the crook of his left elbow. His hair was perfectly coifed, glowing with an almost toffee coloured sheen. He was the most attractive customer I had come across, even if he was a _bit _young. What was his name again? Oh right.

Light Yagami.

"Yes thank you, I'd like one bag of apples." He replied, giving me a kind smile.

I returned it, this kid was really polite. "Sure, I'll bag 'em up right now. One of these a day keeps the doctor away you know." I said, feeling comfortable now I was talking about something I knew. Fruit and vegetables were my forte.

I picked some of the ripest apples, deposited them in a plastic bag depicting my logo, and then dumped them on the scales. The light flashed 201.

"That'll be 201 Yen please." I said.

Yagami-san reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wallet. He counted the amount out carefully, and then held it out. I took it with a smile and a slight bow, and then looked up at Yagami-san. This time, when I looked at him, all I could do was stare at his eyes. They were different. Narrower, colder, calculating. They reminded me of something, a memory I had long since abandoned and buried. And yet, those eyes brought it all back. The pain, the fear. All of it.

"Thank you." Yagami-san said, taking his groceries.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing a smile to curve my lips. "No problem." I replied.

What was I thinking? He was just a kid. But still… those eyes. Why was I reminded of _him_? I decided to stop right then and there, to shut out any of those thoughts. Yagami-san was just a kid, nothing more. I was just being paranoid. What was the point in dragging up the past anyway?

"Come back soon." I called.

Yagami-san stopped at the glass door, a knowing smile plastered to his lips. "Oh I will, I seem to have required a certain taste for apples. Have a nice day." And then he left.

I stared, not seeing the sacks of potatoes, or crates of carrots. Instead I saw _him _in the place of Yagami-san, with the same smile, and the same eyes.

"Mewl."

I jolted, and turned to Yuki. I stared into her ocean calm gaze, and felt my nerves calm somewhat.

"You know Yuki, that boy, Yagami-san. He kind of reminded me of an apple. But you know the thing about apples. You can't be sure if there's a maggot wiggling away inside."

"Mewl."

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

"Got it?"

I took a long drag, staring hard at the screen. Link was one step away from finding that damn key, and I was sure as hell wasn't going to stop until he did.

"Oi Matt!"

I sighed, billowing smoke out through my nose. "Yeah I got it, in, sleuth, and then out."

I heard the snap of chocolate on the line. "Good, even a lazy assed guy like you should be able to do that much."

I smirked around my cigarette. "Sure, sure. It's one little farm, how hard can it be?"

I heard laughter. "You don't know shit about farming, do you?" he chuckled, darkly.

Found it! I grinned as the treasure chest revealed the little 2D key. "I'll work it out, I even bought harvest moon."

"The real world ain't like the 2D one jackass." He said dryly.

Didn't I know it? The 3D world only brought on suffering, it was uncertain and unpredictable. Games had fixed rules and storylines that you had to follow. I'd take the 2D world over the 3D one any day.

"Look just wish me luck smartass and then piss off, I've got things to do." I growled.

"Fine, good luck. Don't fuck this up for me."

The line went dead. I grinned. The key was in the door, and it was opening. What lay beyond, I wonder. Well, whatever it was, it's gonna be one a hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily: Well that's the first chapter! I hope you learned something from it. I know Kyo-kun did.<strong>

**Kyo-kun: *Battered and bruised* Y-Yeah. Don't interrupt Lily-chan when she's talking.**

**Lily: *Hits Kyo-kun again* No! Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!**

**Tora: She was talking about this line: "You know Yuki, that boy, Yagami-san. He kind of reminded me of an apple. But you know the thing about apples. You can't be sure if there's a maggot wiggling away inside."**

**Lily: Yes! Correct! See Kyo-kun, you're meant to pay attention to the stuff you write.**

**All: Read and Review!**

**By monsterousmaiden646, Hanyou-Kyo and Seiho-Tora-Byakko**


End file.
